


Morality

by Yunimori



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Damaged Shockwave, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Shadowplay Shockwave, Short One Shot, Unethical Experimentation, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: Writing Prompt From TumblrWarning for death and body modification via experimentation.Shockwave was cold and analytical, lacking emotion and all sense of morality. He had been damaged, his emotional matrix cut, so he could feel nothing. Logic ruled, he had his orders from Megatron, and nothing else mattered. So why did he keep glitching out when observing the pain of others?





	Morality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

He stared down at the body on the makeshift operating table, calculating exactly what he would need to do to finish the modifications before attempting reanimation. He had to be quick, once the corpse cooled, there would be no bringing them back. He had a very finite time to work, here, and having only one hand still made things rather difficult. 

He ignored the quiet, agonized crying coming from the other table. Or at least, pretended to. The boy had screamed for his ‘friend’ as Shockwave switched parts between them. As the girl had died, his hand deep in her chest as he pulled useless mods out and replaced them with parts from the boy. The boy had watched her die. 

And apparently he couldn’t be silent about it now, despite his own chest being a tangled mass of wires and plasma. His voice was too fast, hiccuping and running words together so it was nearly impossible to understand him through the tears. “Wh-why areyou _doing_ this? Youkilled her!”  
  
“She was going to die anyway. I am going to finish your modifications and reanimate her, if possible. If not, I will work with you.” 

There was no emotion in Shockwave’s voice. Hadn’t been for millions of years. He felt _nothing_. There were no ramifications for his experiments, as he had no concept of right or wrong. It was all for science, all for furthering the Cybertronian race, making them able to adapt. It didn’t matter who died along the way. It meant nothing. 

“Ho-how couldyou say that? Whatkindof monster ARE you?” 

Something in the boy’s tear-filled exclamation made him pause. Or perhaps, something in his eyes. Full of fear and grief, pain that Shockwave could not understand. He stared at the boy, one of the twins he had kidnapped from Velocitron years ago, now housing his twin’s processor as well as his own, and he was silent. He was still. 

Something in him screamed, giving him an instant headache and making him nearly stumble as overwhelming _something_ rushed through him. Something he had no name for, something that caused such intense pain that Shockwave felt his eye turn itself off briefly to try and prevent an overload. For a breath, he was blind and he was motionless, breath wheezing through an inadequate vent in his mask, as he bore the strange pain, the strange scream that echoed through the back of his mind. The strange sensation that he could not identify, though it tried to spark a memory, something nebulous and distant and full of more of that sensation he could not name and had no desire to. 

Then, just as swiftly as it came, the odd, agonizing sensation that took his breath and made him nearly choke left him, and he could see again. He tilted his mask, staring down at the boy, and shrugged slightly. “I am no monster. I am a scientist, and I am doing what I must.” 

The girl was cold by now. There would be no reanimating her. Ah well, he would use more of her parts in the boy, see how well he adapted to modifications not meant for Velocitronians. There was no real loss.


End file.
